Payback
by sailorsweetart
Summary: Link and I kept in touch over the years, over emails and such, but I never expected to see him again. Not like this anyway. T for Language- High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here we go! I thought this story up, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person on this site with an idea like this. Uhm... I hope you enjoy this!**

**I don't own the Legend Of Zelda!**

* * *

><p>Things weren't always like this.<p>

How do I know? 'Cause we used to be friends, Link and me. But that was years ago, back when Link was, well, _different_.

Back when he was the geeky kid with braces, when he stood up for everyone and anyone. Back when he cared.

Okay, fine I'll admit it, I had a small crush on him, and sure, maybe I was a little heartbroken when he moved away in the eight grade, but it was two years ago. I moved on. Not like he had any feeling for me anyways.

Link and I kept in touch over the years, over emails and such, but I never expected to see him again. Not like this anyway.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the new guy?"<p>

"The new guy is so hot!"

I sighed, sulking back in my chair.

For the past few hours my life has completely revolved around 'new guy' this and 'new guy' that.

I don't even know what the big deal is. Most of the standard 'hot' guys are just pretty faces with no real character.

I took a glance around the classroom, gazing at the giggling girls the jerky jocks, and rolled my eyes. All these people lack actual personality.

I peeked at the empty desk beside me. Throwing my head back, I prayed to the Great Goddesses that this new kid wouldn't be in this class. Like these people didn't give me enough drama to deal with already.

I shut my eyes and thought about how I may actually enjoy school if it weren't for these assholes. This school was your basic cliché high school you see in every other T.V. show. All that matter to these people is how pretty you are, or how rich your daddy is. Rather annoying if you ask me.

Suddenly the room grew silent and I heard Mr. Raruru, the teacher, step into the classroom. He began to ramble about upcoming tests, how we only had less than a week to complete our history paper, and about a assembly that was coming up. I drowned him out, barely catching a few words.

But something did capture my attention.

_Please make him feel welcome._

I opened one eye, thinking, '_He'? 'He' who?"_

All the girls began to laugh silly and I rolled my eyes, having a hunch of who it was. Here we g-

Then he walked in.

He had dirty, unruly locks of golden hair, cobalt eyes, and a face of a Great God. His body was lightly tanned and toned, and his lips held the shadow of a smile.

I felt my jaw drop when I saw him, but I quickly clamped my jaw shut again.

_Who is this guy? _I looked toward Mr. Raruru, who obviously wasn't going to re-introduce him.

_I missed his name, _I thought bitterly, returning my attention to the guy.

"Well, feel free to choose any seat you want," Mr. Raruru was saying m gesturing a hand to the class, who immediately got excited.

The strangers blue eyes searched the whole class, overlooking all the waving girls and all the smiling jocks and fell on me. When he saw me, he gave me a heart stopping, lopsided grin, and pointed me out, making everyone gasp.

"Her please, sir," he said in a smooth voice and I blinked.

"Ah, Miss Harkinian," he said approvingly, and the boy grinned wider,

"Yes, her," he said with a wink and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Take a seat,"

He sat down beside me, and leaned toward me. "Nice to see you, Zelda," he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" I asked him and he put a hand dramatically over his heart.

"Zelda, I'm wounded, really. How can you forget me so easily?"

I widened my eyes and blinked again. He looked at me expectantly and flashed me a grin, showing me his teeth and I gasped.

"Link?"

Link raised an eyebrow and let out a breath of laughter. "Still not paying attention, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one, complete! I really should finish one story before I start another, but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry D:<strong>

**Please review? Really, it means the world to me when you do!**

_**SS**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's the next chapter of my new story. Originally, this was two seperate chapters, but number two was too short to be by itself, so i just combined them. **

**Please enjoy!**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I know exactly what you're thinking- Link came back! My life is complete!

Yeah, no. Like I said before, he's changed. At first, I was too blinded, too excited to see that. Not anymore.

* * *

><p>"21….39…27," I murmured, prying open my locker. It's been about a week since Link has arrived, and I felt too happy for words. I hadn't seen the boy in years, and besides his damn gorgeous looks, he hadn't changed much at all. I was so glad to have a friend like him again.<p>

I let out an elated sigh as I exchanged my biology locker for my history binder, slamming my locker shut.

"Boo!" someone whispered in my ear and I jumped in surprise.

"Link!" I exclaimed irritably, spinning around and hitting him in the head with my binder. "You scared me, dammit!"

He laughed uncontrollably, trying to block my strikes with his hands. "I'm… sorry," he apologized between laughter, trying to catch his breath. He gave me a hug and I smiled a little.

We began walking to class together, his arm slung over my shoulder in a friendly way. As we made our through the halls, I could feel the hate and intensity of the stares of the jealous girls as we passed them by.

They all officially hated me due to the fact Link singled me out against all of them, that we were much open with each other.

But I could tell why we were like that. None of them saw him back when he was a nerd, none of them except me. It made me feel a lot more special.

I grinned up at Link, when a high pitched voice feminine voice called his name.

We both turned around and caught sight of Ruto, one of the many, many sluts at my high school.

"Hey baby," Link said casually, removing his arm from me, and locking lips with her.

For a moment, I just watched, wide eyed in shock. Then I shook my head, stepping away and around them.

Wow, and just when I felt all unique too.

"Uh, I'm going to go on to class," I said awkwardly, pointing in the direction of the classroom. Not getting any response, I began treading away.

I felt betrayed, and something else, but I couldn't seem to put a label on that feeling. All I know was that I felt hurt.

And I wouldn't stand for it.

* * *

><p>Ugh. I'm still not over what Link did with Ruto the other day. That man has no shame I tell you, <em>none.<em> And believe me when I tell you it only got worse. Every other day, it was someone new.

And he always seemed to do it when I was in front of him! Whenever he caught me staring, he'd get this smug look in his eye. I really need to do something about this.

I leaned forward on my desk, using my left hand to keep my head propped up, struggling to stay awake.

Mr. Raruru was giving a lesson on the history of the Triforce and the people who'd held it. Not that this topic didn't interest me, but I was just so damn tired.

_Dammit, algebra, _I thought angrily, feeling my eyelids droop with sleepiness. _Maybe just a nap…._

"Miss Harkinian?" said a sharp voice and I sat up quickly, receiving several snickers from the class.

I brushed a few wisps of my hair out of my face. "Yes?"

"I asked if you could tell us about the Princess of Hyrule,"

I cleared my throat in embarrassment. "Oh, right. The Princess of Hyrule, also known as the Princess of Destiny. She was chosen by the Great Goddesses to hold Nayru's greatest blessing, the Triforce shard of Wisdom. Although she's often portrayed as the Damsel in Distress, she often helped The Hero of Time out in various ways.

"In a few lives, she aided him with light arrows. Once, she helped him find the location of all the sages without him even knowing her identity. Therefore, she played a major role, aside from her blessing,"

Mr. Raruru nodded approvingly, with a smile. "Very good response, Miss Harkinian, But may I suggest some extra sleep tonight." He said and I nodded with a flushed face.

Suddenly, Madame Uli came in and whispered something in his ear, and he cleared his throat.

"The rest of this class is study hall. Do nothing I wouldn't approve of," he said before walking out the door.

I limply rested my head on my desk, letting out a grateful yawn.

"Hey Link,"

"Link, are you busy next Friday?"

"Link,"

I opened on eye murderously, before sitting up straight and giving the girls my best death glower.

"For the love of- Can't you all go be sluts else where?" I asked bitterly, glaring at the girls who'd gathered around Link.

The crowd of them gasped at my words, before stalking off, calling me a bitch as they went.

"Yeah, yeah, I can still hear you," I called after the, slouching back down.

Link chuckled softly, leaning forward on his desk as well.

"Sounds to me like someone's jealous," he said and I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see.

"Uh-huh, you wish," I replied lazily.

"Oh trust me, I do," he whispered quietly, and I sighed. After all that's happened since Link came back, all I felt for him was strictly physical attraction at this point.

I mean, who could blame me? But I still felt really hurt about what he did.

But now, I just felt like he was teasing me. I frowned to myself, turning to look at Link, He gave me a small smile, which I returned weakly.

"You know, you might not wanna be so rude to all the girls," he said matter of fact-ly and I scoffed.

"They hated me before, like I care if they hate me now,"

"I think you should care,"

"Yeah, because with the all the girl's your dating, you don't want a bad reputation." He blinked his blue eyes once when I said that, and then stuck his tongue out.

"See, you are jealous!" he exclaimed and I wiped my face with my hand.

"What am I jealous of? The fact they can be whores in public and I have the decency not to?"

He grinned with a wink. "Say what you will, but I know the truth!"

"What does it matter to you, anyway? Even if I did like you, which I don't," I added quickly, seeing Link open his mouth. "What would it help you prove?"

He thought about that for a second and shook his head. "You wouldn't get it," he mumbled, looking away again.

I cocked a questioning eyebrow, before shutting my eyes.

_What does he mean by that?_

* * *

><p><strong>And... done! So what are your thoughts? I have the beginning for the next chap of <em>Never Knew <em>coming your way soon, so please be patient!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, readers, here we go! Did i make you wait too long? I hope not! But trust me this chapter is where verything gets good... At least, thats what I like to think...**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I've tried to think about what Link said yesterday, and I _can't_ put my finger on what he meant. I just can't.

It was just so confusing. I keep asking myself what he possibly could have meant, that 'I wouldn't understand'. And another thing. Why did Link even _care_ whether or not I liked him so much?

I banged my head on the wall of my bedroom, my brain beginning to feel fried.

Dammit! He was making my life a hella lot more difficult then I needed it to be.

I tossed myself onto my bed with a soft _thump, _wishing Link made more sense, like back in the eighth grade.

Back then, we were so much more, I don't know, less secretive. The odds of Link saying anything like that were negative zero. We vowed no secrets, so I felt a little betrayed he wouldn't tell me.

_But the again, _I thought to myself, _I never did mention my crush to him. _

Seriously though, what girl ever tells her best friend about her crush on him? I sure as hell haven't heard of that happening. It's just not typical.

Shaking my head, I pulled myself off the bed, and wandered into the deserted hallways. I began to go downstairs, skipping two steps at a time, stumbling occasionally.

Just as my feet hit the hardwood floor, there was a light knock at the front door.

I rolled my eyes, let out a breath, and stole a glance at the clock on the wall.

_6:32_

Huh. My parents don't get off until 8. Now who could that be?

I made my way to the door, unhitching the lock. I opened the door and saw Link standing there, dressed in dark jeans and a forest green shirt.

_Damn, he even makes _casual _look sexy._

I thought numbly, leaning against the door and giving him a small wave with my hand. "Hiya,"

He nodded with a million dollar smile. "Hey. What's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much, just staying home alone. My typical Saturday night,"

His smile widened when he heard me say that. "That's good to hear, actually," he mused and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's good to know I have no social life?" I asked bluntly.

He shook his blonde head, laughing. "No, no, not like that. I actually was wondering if you would like to go to dinner,"

For a split second, I felt a rush of excitement. But then my brain reminded me the difference on Link the past two years have caused.

"Uh, sure," I agreed, and he just continued to grin. I felt a part of my soul shatter when he smiled like that.

I snapped back into reality when I realized Link was giving me elevator eyes, before he teased me. "Uh, you might wanna change," he said, smirking.

I casted a glance down at my Nike shorts and tank top self-consciously. "Oh, right. Come in, you can wait here," I said, opening the door wider, and he thanked me politely before entering.

He took in the view of the living room, which was untouched since he'd last seen it, and glanced at me over his shoulder. "Your family hasn't changed at all."

"Uh huh. Well, you can wait here while I get dressed," I said, pointing upstairs.

"What, I can't watch?" he pouted innocently and I scoffed.

"Not in a million years," I promised before running upstairs into my bedroom.

When I got into my room, I shut the door tightly behind me, and then made my way to the closet. I ran my fingers through the clothing, debating what to wear.

_I don't wanna seem over dressed, but…_

Then I realized what I was just thinking, and smacked my forehead. I'd usually never care about what anyone else's opinions were, and now I'm worried over what _one _person will think.

Gah, what was he doing to me?

Shaking my head in disgrace, my fingers skimmed over some clothing that caught my eye.

It was dark black skinny jeans, and a rather nice purple shirt. If I put it together with my converse, it'd be pretty decent. Not like I'd ever dress in it again, anyway.

Shrugging, I quickly slipped out of one outfit and into another. Then, I inspected my reflection in the full body mirror on my wall.

Wow, I look good in purple.

I pushed my bangs around skeptically, before deciding to tie my hair back in a high ponytail.

Holding a hair tie between my teeth, I gathered my long hair into my hands, and attempted to fix it as I went down stairs.

When I reached the living room, Link was waiting by the stairs, looking distant, thoughtful.

He turned toward me, and his face lit up in a bright smile. "Keep your hair down, I like it better that way," he winked and I rolled my eyes, but still slipped the hair tie around my wrist anyway.

He opened the door and gestured for me to go. "Ladies first,"

"Aren't you a gentleman," I giggled, walking out onto the porch.

"Oh, but of course,"

We began to walk down the streets, keeping a small distance between ourselves. It was terribly silent, besides the rustle of leaves and our shoes hitting the pavement.

I looked up at Link, trying to start up a conversation, when I noticed something in his eyes.

He looked really flustered, and confused, like he had something on his mind.

"What's wrong," I asked, poking him in the ribs with a small smile, one which he returned weakly.

"Oh, nothing. Just… thinking," He assured me, but I wasn't convinced.

"About what?" I pressed, and he shook his head.

"Not now, Zelda,"

Oh. Alright, then. I looked a head, steering my mind away from the topic.

I played with my bangs again, feeling awkward in this situation. "So, where are you taking me," I questioned, attempting to converse again. He smiled at my words.

"I have reservations for two at a very nice restaurant," he said, holding up two fingers.

"Guess you were really counting on the chance I'd go," I said cheekily, and he nodded.

"You could say that,"

_(Time skip)_

Link and I walked into the restaurant, and made a beeline for the counter.

"Reservation for Link," He said and a with short brown hair waitress nodded, scooping up a pair of menus.

"Right this way," the girl said, leading us down a line of occupied booths and tables. "By the way, I'm Dahlia, and I'll be serving you tonight," she informed us, before we came to a stop at a two seated table.

"Now what can I get you to drink?" she asked once we were seated, and I pondered it for a moment.

"Do you have any iced teas?" I questioned, knitting my fingers together.

"Yes, we do. We have strawberry, peach, and mango," Dahlia said, counting them off her finger tips.

"Oh, strawberry please,"

Dahlia looked towards Link and he gave her a winning smile.

"Water with lemon," he requested simply, and she nodded again.

"Be right back," she said cheerfully, before heading through the double kitchen doors.

I opened the menu, and looked over it. Link leaned forward on his left elbow, watching me as I scanned the menu.

"Aren't you going to look at yours?" I asked, setting mine aside.

"I already know what I want," he said, leaning back in his chair. I smiled a little, doing the same.

Moments later, Dahlia returned, carrying our drinks. She placed them both in front of us, before hurrying off to another table in need.

I placed the cold cup in my hand, taking a small sip, when I was interrupted by Link.

"Zelda?" he asked, seeming a bit sheepish.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just…. Gah, I don't know how to tell you this," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"What is it," I asked him, and he looked away.

"Zelda, I don't want to be friends anymore,"

* * *

><p><strong>*Turns off radio with dramatic music*<strong>

**That's right, I ended it with a cliffhanger. And you can't do anything about it! Oh, and time for cheap advertisement.**

**Check out my other story - _Never _Knew- unless you already have. **

**Haha, Dahlia is based off my little sister. **

_**SS**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate myself for making you all wait. But thanks so fucking much for the reviews! I'm sorry, I was in a _really _screwed up situation with my sister. But here it is! Do you still love me?**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Normal P.O.V.

Link sucked in a deep breath when he said that and he watched Zelda do the same.

It was strange, for him to be confessing like this. Ever since he'd known Zelda he'd wanted to her how he felt, right from the beginning.

He'd always played out the scene in his mind, how it would happen and how everything would be wonderful, great even. When he'd moved away in the Eighth grade, he'd always prayed that Zelda wouldn't find someone new, that she'd wait for him to build up the confidence to tell her that he loved her.

It was true, he did love her. She was just so…perfect. For him, anyways. Zelda was beautiful, kind, honest, and just so open about herself. He loved it all.

He could only wish she felt the same.

The sound of Zelda's voice brought him back to reality, and away to his adoring thoughts.

"I-is that all?" her voice was hardly a whisper, and had a tremble to it. It was so hushed; Link had a difficult time debating what emotions it held.

He shook his blonde head, and began to say, "No, I also wanted to say-"

"What else? 'I hate you'?" she snapped bitterly, sitting up straight. He gave her a confused look as she brought herself to her feet. "Don't worry. I hate you too," she spat before spinning on her heels and dashing out the door.

Zelda P.O.V.

I hurdled myself down the street as fast as my legs could carry me. Tears blurred my vision, and stung as the wind hit them.

My only thought was to get away, get away, _get away. _

I knew Link was just toying with me, and I was, of course, too stupid to stop it.

I stumbled to a stop, leaning against a tree. I let a choked sob escape my throat, followed by a few tears.

"So stupid…" I whispered to myself, releasing a shaky breath.

I lifted my gaze off the grassy floor to realize I'd made it to an old, abandoned park. It looked rather rusty.

I dragged myself up the black metal steps, and sank to my knees and cried.

I hated crying, it made me feel unbelievably weak and vulnerable, two things I hated the most. But now, it felt like the best, let alone the only thing I was capable doing in this state.

I buried my face in my palms, and thought about the last time Link, or anyone, made me cry this hard. It was back when he moved away, when he left me on my own. I remembered how scared I was, how frightened that my only friend wouldn't be with me to face High School on my own.

Of course, I was worried for him too, but it seems he turned out just fine.

Suddenly my phone went off and I pulled it out of my pocket. I grimaced at the name on the blinking screen.

I narrowed my eyes before taking a deep breath and flipping the phone open. "What?"

_Zelda, please, you didn't let me finish-_

"You know what Link? I don't even want to hear it," I informed him through gritted teeth.

_Just hear me out, _his pleading voice came through the phone, and I laughed with no humor. I wasn't in the mood.

"Link, I don't care. If I ever need anything from you, I'll let you know, okay?" I didn't wait for a reply before I clamped the phone shut. I let a few silent tears tumble down my cheeks. "Bastard," I sniffed, rubbing my cheeks like it could possibly stop the tears.

Link's P.O.V

I heard Zelda hang up the phone, and immediately threw the phone at my bedroom wall.

Plan A when I returned was to make Zelda jealous, which didn't do much at all to phase her.

Plan B, was just to come out and confess to her, which now resulted in not only Zelda hating me; she never wanted to see me again.

How am I supposed to face her now?

Zelda's P.O.V.

I stumbled through the front door, feeling as upset as ever. I heard footsteps shuffling in the kitchen, and my mom poked her head in.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?" She asked in a cheerful voice, and I immediately had an urge to kill the world off.

"Fine, mom. How was yours?" I faked in a joyous voice. She didn't notice.

"Oh, it was wonderful. And your day is about to get even better," she said and I raised an eyebrow.

_I doubt it,_ I thought sarcastically, but instead said, "Really? How?"

She smiled. "Go to your room."

I walked upstairs, and was thinking of every possible thing that fell on the term for mom's definition of things that 'interested me'. I opened my door, and gasped.

Sitting on my bed, was my cousin, looking as gorgeous as ever. Midna sat on my bed, her legs crossed, and her long hair tied back. She wore designer jeans, and a dress top, and managing to look elegant.

She grinned at me and stood up in a swift movement.

"Midna!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at her, and we embraced.

"How've you been, love?" she asked after we broke apart, and I walked to the door and locked it.

I sat beside her and she frowned. "You look like you saw a ghost. What's wrong?" she said, looking at my red rimmed eyes.

Without thinking twice, I poured out my heart to her. I told her everything, and let myself cry for the second time that day. She listened to every word, and kept quiet till the end.

When I finished, she didn't react the way I expected. Her face broke out in a devious grin, one I knew all too well.

"You do realize what you have to do, right?" She asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"N-no," I answered, and her grin grew. She cupped her hand around my ear, whispering an underhanded plan that I fell in love with. I felt myself smile aswell.

"Oh, yes, it is time for _payback," _I promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, yes, both cheesy and suspensful. Thanks again, and all feedback is aprreciated!<strong>

_**SS**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaack. Again. Wow, I am tired. So,there is no excuse for not updating, I had the time, I just didn't use it. So, kill me later, but first finish the chapter.**

**Me no own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

I followed behind Midna halfheartedly, clutching several shopping bags. I was so tired. My knuckles were turning white, my feet were sore, and, for some unknown reason, my heart ached. And that was the least of my problems. I would never even dare imagine shopping this much, nor would I ever be up to it. If it weren't for the plan…

I heaved a sigh, glancing up at Midna, who, miraculously, was caring the same amount of bags as me, but walking like she was going for a stroll and felt light as a feather. If you asked me, it was quite obvious that she was a frequent shopper. Currently, my polar opposite. But I guess, on my end, that in my situation that her shopping abilities was more of a blessing than anything else.

My dear cousin always managed to look regal, most likely because she wouldn't trust anyone else's fashion opinion besides her own. So, there was a high probability she would do wonderful of this portion of my sweet revenge.

If you were to ask me how I felt, I'd lie to you, tell you how happy I was, how I was having the time of my life. I would tell you, "To Hell with Link!" But that would be dishonest. I was so sad. I had only recently regained my best friend, and let him slip right through my fingers. It wasn't fair. I wouldn't ever be able to express how much hurt he brought to me only two days ago.

"_I don't want to be friends anymore." _ His words echoed in my mind, and I gritted my teeth together.

No, I couldn't feel sad about this. Vengeance was going to be wonderful, and I would hurt him. Just like he hurt me.

"Midna," I said slowly, and she tossed her head over her shoulder. "How much longer?" We'd been shopping for so long I was almost positive we had rampaged every store in the building.

She grinned mischievously. "One stop left." She assured, with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Where else-?" My eyes widened as her smile did. "Oh, no, Midna. We are not…. I refuse…. Please?" I begged, and she shook her head devilishly.

Maybe revenge had some bad points.

TIMESKIP

I left the Hell-hole known now as 'Victoria's Secret' with a pained expression on my face. Midna pranced alongside me, chipper as ever.

"I have no idea why you hate the place so much," she informed me casually as we walked away from the Devil's hideout, and I glared at her.

"Two reasons," I stated bitterly. "One, I don't know why I had to go in there to purchase, as you like to say, 'Sexy Lingerie', when there is no way in Hell I am EVER going to let anyone see me in it."

After considering this for a moment, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "What else?"

"I am so dumbfounded that it's called Victoria's Secret. What secret? She shows EVERYTHING!" Several heads turned to look at me after my sudden outburst, and Midna threw her head back and laughed.

"I swear, one of these days you and your mouth are going to get us shot."

"Be much less painful then having to go in there again," I muttered as we walked through the sun as we reached Midna's car. It was sleek and black, and had some fancy name I could never remember. We tossed all the bags into the back seat and buckled ourselves in.

I lay back against the seat. "Please tell me that was our last stop," I sighed, and she shook her head. I groaned as if I was in actual pain and she breathed.

"You just suck the fun out of payback, don't you?" She questioned as we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the streets.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just waiting to feel good about it." I explained quietly. Midna looked at me out of the corner of her eye, and patted my head gently.

"Don't worry. It will." She said it like it was good thing.

It made me think… Was hurting someone to make you feel better really great? Was vengeance as sweet as we make it out to be? Somewhere, deep down, I really didn't want to hurt Link. I didn't think I could stomach it. I felt like one of those mean bitches in my school, the ones who would talk down about you if they didn't consider you as an equal. And I didn't want to be one.

I bit my lower lip as the trees passed in a blur, and I wished, slowly, silently, that in the end, Link and I could be friends again.

TIMESKIP

Midna spun me around in the rotating chair so I faced the mirror. I gasped slightly and leaned forward at my reflection.

My hair. My long, golden hair lay scattered in tufts around the floor. And if I looked in the mirror, I'd see a girl with shorter hair, with layers and bangs that brushed over her violet eyes. I looked different, and, dare I say it, prettier than before.

My thumb and forefinger ran over the ends of one lock, feeling how the tips felt like paintbrushes. Secretly, I loved that feel. But I'd only ever told Link that…

Midna grinned cheekily, as she studied my outer appearance. "You look stunning. Not like you didn't before, but now I get the chance to magnify it." She turned toward the hair stylist with a smile. "Much obliged, ma'am." The lady nodded, and hurried off to the desk.

My cousin gave the woman her payment and left her a large tip before we walked back to the car. We sat in silence for the first few minutes of the ride before she said, "Now, we just pick out your outfit, take a shower, and then you can sleep. I know you're tired,"

I nodded gratefully, shutting my eyes. Payback was getting difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>LOLOLOL So, this chapter was mostly Zelda's thoughts, as you can clearly see. I hope you enjoyed it, though. NNow, its 1:40 in the morning, and SHIT am I tired. <strong>

**Farewell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! SO, yes, i am trying to get back into the swing of updating. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and this one as well.**

**Special thanks to my loveliest sister Akira for helping me edit this :D**

**I no own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Narrator P.O.V.

Link sat impatiently at his desk, words swimming through the air, several directed to him, but he was oblivious to most of them. His mind was hazy, unsure of how to face Zelda. They even sat next to each other in this class, and had the same lunch period…

He rested his head on his hand, elbow propped up on his desk. Terror was cold in his veins, and his palms felt clammy. What if she didn't even show up? Should he be worried, or relieved if that happened?

Link sighed loudly, his head falling on the desk. Life officially sucked.

His eyes could see slightly between his arms, and he peeked through them and looked at the door. Would she come?

His blue eyes fell shut, and he felt despair engulf him completely. Maybe he could just sleep through class. Or die.

Suddenly, several people gasped in class, and he barely registered the sounds. The sounds of footsteps echoed in the classroom, and he peeked through his arms, only to see a _very_ shocking sight.

Zelda P.O.V.

_Ok, walk…now breathe…keep your head up…_don't fall_! … Great, now walk into the class and _own that shit!

As soon as I stepped everyone snapped up their heads up in my direction and my cheeks immediately turned pink as quite a few jaws dropped at my new look.

I took my seat without even looking in Link's direction even though I could tell he was looking at me. I smirked triumphantly, resting my chin on the back of my hand.

_Good, _I think devilishly. _Let him be shocked. Let him see what he's missing. _Feeling bold, I tilted my head toward him, my smile growing at his reaction.

His cheeks were a pale pink hue, his mouth slightly ajar, and he fumbled for words.

"Take a picture, sweetie. It'll last longer." His mouth clamped shut, and he cast his blue eyes to the blackboard.

I heard Ruto behind me scoff to her posse. Rolling my eyes, I turned around to face Ruto and her gang of skanks. "You know Ruto; if you have something to say I would appreciate it if you said it to my face instead." She glared long and hard at me for a moment but then whirled back around to her friends. "That's what I thought," I said to her back and moved back to facing the front of the room.

The bell rang, and I looked up at the ceiling. A moment later, Mr. Raruru entered the room, and bid us good morning. We all chanted hello back and he explained that today we would simply be taking notes for an upcoming test.

I opened my binder, straightening my back and began to jot down what the teacher was explaining. Suddenly a note plopped onto my desk, and I stared at it, surprised, before looking elusively around the room for the giver.

A boy, whose name I never really bothered to remember, was jutting his chin at the note, a smirk on his lips.

Shrugging to myself, I opened it slightly, and stared down at it. Slowly, I unfolded it, and saw sprawled in messy handwriting, "_Do u have a bf?" _

I felt a smile creep onto my lips, despite it all. I blushed modestly, and recalled Midna's words.

_We sat at a lunch table, and Midna stared at me calculatingly, taking a swig of soda. I tried not to cower under her look, but eventually I sighed. _

"_Is something wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, and Midna shook her head no. But she still stared at me funny. "Then why are you looking at me like that?" I exclaimed, and she laughed. _

_She tried to suppress her giggles, and said, "I'm trying to figure out why guys haven't looked at you before. You are so gorgeous!" she chuckled, and I felt my cheeks tint lightly. I fingered the new hair cut self-consciously, and she swatted my hand away. "Don't do that. Carry yourself like you know you're sexy. Guys like girls with confidence." _

_I gently dropped my hand to the table, letting her advice sink in. "Oh one more thing, Zelda." I glanced up at her and she grinned. "Don't be surprised if you get a few admirers." _

I looked back again at the boy and subtly shook my head no in response. He grinned a bit and looked back at the front desk. I quickly returned to writing, not able to stop the smile on my face.

Then, not even two minutes later, a second piece of paper fell onto my desk, and I beamed. Another one?

I peeled it open, and the handwriting I saw was different from the last, but familiar all together. I groaned as I read its contents. "_Can we talk?" _Link. I frowned. Stupid, idiotic, naïve Link.

I crumpled the note and shoved it in my backpack. I grinned. So, he's already caved? This was easier than I thought!

So could someone tell me why on the inside I felt horrible?

Timeskip

I turned my combination into my locker, when Link suddenly appeared beside me. I gritted my teeth, forcing my eyes ahead. I would not give him the satisfactory to know how much I was really hurting.

"Hey Zelda, can we talk?" he asked softly, and I threw my locker open, hitting him square in the nose for a response. I smirked as he grabbed his face. "What the hell?" he hissed and I pouted innocently, my eyes harmless.

"Aw. Did I spoil your good looks?" I questioned, a smile tugging on my lips, and Link glared at me.

"I just want to talk!" he exclaimed backing me against the locker. Several eyes turned back to look at us, and I grinded my teeth.

"Well, I don't want to, Link." I said back just as fiercely. I pushed his off me. "Why don't you go swap some saliva with some slut? I have places to go, people to see."

With that, I stalked down the hallway, not meeting anyone's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, these two are so conflicted. I actually find it amusing. Lol, at the locker thing, I was asking a friend for ideas, when I hit my head into her locker, so she's like, "Why doesn't Zelda smack him with her locker?" and it was golden. Thank you Ashley!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**ZOMG. I AM SO SORRY. . I'm a horrible Author for not updating v.v I think you should all step on my neck, okay?**

I** don't own Legend Of Zelda.**

Chapter Seven

Zelda P.O.V.

(Two weeks later)

"Gah!" I yelled out, my hands yanking at my hair. "This is so frustrating!" I exclaimed, and Midna looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"…The homework or the payback?"

I sighed, burying my face in my palms. "The payback," I muttered. "Definitely the payback."

Two weeks. I'd been at this game for two weeks. Fourteen days of flirting and dressing pretty. 336 hours of torturous dates, all trying to hurt Link. And with almost no results.

The most I'd gotten out of this plan so far was whenever Link saw me with someone else; he'd get this angry flash to his eyes. At me or the boys, I don't know. But I didn't give him the satisfaction of doing the same thing every time he was with a new girl.

Nope. Not me. Because I don't care about him anymore… Or so I keep telling myself.

Midna hit my back good naturally, causing me to wobble forward. "Don't worry! We got this under control. By the time we're done with him, he'll be begging for your forgiveness." Her tone was so optimistic, I almost felt convinced.

But then I felt doubtful once more. "Midna… We've been at this for two weeks. And he doesn't even seem to be responding that much." I droned, bending my eraser irritably.

Midna took a moment before responding to that. "You're right. He must be a tough nut to crack. But I'll come up with something. Trust me."

I nodded, but I still felt like those were empty words. What could she possibly do? She's never even met the guy!

Biting my eraser, I looked back down at the sheet of paper on my binder, and began to redo the problem.

…

I sat against my desk, chatting with a few guys from class. Link was leaning against the wall, ear plugs in, occasionally scanning the class room.

Midna still hadn't come up with any ideas on how to enhance this plan. We needed to create something fast, before Link just gets over the new me.

One of the boys said something, and I laughed light heartedly, as not to seem rude. I was still pretty lost in thought.

My phone buzzed in my jean pocket and I held up a finger, apologizing for the interruption. I checked the text and saw it was from Midna.

_I got an idea! :D _

I grinned, happy that she finally made a clearing in her blocked mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Link staring at me, before turning away.

I quickly replied, _what is it?_

In an instant it vibrated and her reply read, _I'll tell you when you get home ;)_

My smile grew, but I felt my heart tighten. If I knew Midna, her plan was probably devious. Link had no idea what was coming.

The bell rang, and I jumped slightly at the sudden noise. Swinging the bag over my shoulder, I left the room happily. I didn't even wait to see Link leave the classroom.

Link's P.O.V.

I watched as Zelda trotted out of the room, and I let out a sigh. She'd been ignoring me for the past two weeks, and I've been forcing myself to overlook it.

But I won't lie, though. I get infuriated whenever I see or hear other guys talking about her.

Her change in appearance and attitude confuse me, but I'm not sure if it's of coping with the miss-confession, or just to get more attention.

Well, if it's the latter, it's working. As soon as she came to school that day, she's all guys talk about. And I want to clear up the confusion, but she won't let me talk to her. Now that is enraging.

Sighing, I walked out of the room, wishing I could still take back those words.

Zelda P.O.V.

I walked through the front door of my house, and yelled Midna's name.

She came sprinting down the staircase, a sparkle in her eyes. "C'mon," she exclaimed, leading up the stairs faster than my feet could carry me.

I stumbled through the door way of my room, looking at an overly excite Midna.

"I _got _it."

"Got what?" I asked, and she grinned wider. She knew I was playing dumb, but I knew she wanted to build up suspense.

"I know how to get back at Link," she said, a devious glint in her eyes.

"Which is?"

She smiled, standing up and shutting the door menacingly. "Alright. You know how were having a difficult time hurting Link?" I nod, not sure where this is leading. "I'll find out his weakness."

"How?" I asked obliviously, and her smile widened, flashing her teeth.

"I'll go out with him!"

There was a moment of silence, and those words hit me like a blow. Midna, go out with Link?

The thought pained me, but I tried to overlook the feeling. Why did it hurt so much, I didn't know.

I forced myself to nod. "Really?" I managed to get out, and she nodded swiftly.

"Yeah! I'll get to know him, find out his weakness, and break him! Not too bad of a plan, huh?" She seemed so pleased with herself, and I couldn't object now.

"Wonderful idea."

It wouldn't be that bad… or so I keep telling myself. But I can't bring myself to believe it.

**Lol I really am starting to like where this is going~! Now, other stories will be updated, SOON. I swear.**

**Peace, gonna watch Super 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I am so insanely tired. Do you have any idea what its like to write, on the spot, at 3 in the morning? No, you don't. Stop lying. Well, its short, but please enjoy it.**

**Idon't own the Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter Eight

My fingers tapped impatiently on the wood of the kitchen table impatiently, a gut wrenching feeling in my stomache. I didn't like this plan _at all_. It didn't feel right in any way, shape, or form. I didn't want to have any part of it.

What plan, you might be asking yourself. Oh, I'll tell you. The plan for Midna to go out with my former best friend and effectively rip his heart out. Then smash it to bits.

I didn't know what it was that made me feel so bad about this. He broke my heart. Why can't I return the favor? Is it because I'm too nice? Too soft? Maybe I... still have feelings for him?

No, no, I just... have a part of me thats still attatched to him as my friend. He was a major part of my short life. Thats it.

But who am I to stop Midna once she gets the ball rolling? I don't know if I could even if I tried. Plus, she's doing this for my own sake. She wants to make me happy. But if I tried to put an end to it, she might get offended.

I don't think I could handle losing someone else right now.

With a sigh, I drag my eyes up to the clock. _"6:18," _I whisper, my fingers scratching at the table.

Midna left around an hour ago, garunteeing herself a date from Link before 6:30. Every Thursday him and his buddies go to a certain diner after the football games. Link doesn't play, but he certainly has enough acquaintances who do. I don't know, I guess it's just become a ritual.

Somehow, my lovely cousin got all the details,and went after him.

_If she doesn't get this date, we need a new plan._ _Not that I'd mind,_my mind cooed, and I let my head go limp, to where it smacked the table. Not that I care.

My head lolled to the side, and I just looked ahead blankly. I felt useless. I was relying on everyone else to make this right. What was I doing? Regretting every minute of it.

Just as the clock striked 6:21, Midna burst through the front door, looking great as always. If any guy turned her down in this state, I'd be shocked.

I didn't say anything, and neither did she. She just walked to the other side of the table, sat down and mimicked my ministrations.

There was an achingly long silence before I asked, "Did you do it? Did you get the date?"

"Oh, I got the date."

I wasn't the least bit surprised when I didn't feel the splash of relief you'd expect. I really didn't want this to end badly. But I still played along.

"When for?" I question.

"Saturday. That's good. We have two days for prep." There was another painful silence before Midna got up and kicked off her heels and shaked her flaming hair loose. "Wanna go to the mall tomorrow?"

I murmured and agreement, still feeling sickly. She didn't appear to notice. "I'm gonna go wash my make up off, kay?"

"Alright," I sighed, listening to her walk away. Suddenly, her footsteps stopped, and I heard her say, "He's cute."

* * *

><p>Somehow, Midna convinced my mother to let me skip school to help her get ready for her big date. I had no idea how she did it, but I didn't question her motives.<p>

Ever since our most recent encounter at the prison-er, _mall_, I've brought only enough money for food. I have enough clothes for the Soviet Union, and I wasn't looking to buy anymore.

We walked around in search for an outfit... actually, _Midna_ searched for an outfit, and I just tagged along, dragging my feet. With every passing day the feeling was getting worse.

My cousin spun into a nearby store, and I sighed, quickly following. Goddesses know how I'd feel when the actual date occurred, but I didn't want to think about it. I saw no need in being more depressed and frazzled than necessary.

Midna held up a blue green top, modeling it on the hanger. There was really no need. She looked fine in anything, really. But she still asked how it looked.

I gave an encouraging smile. "It looks beautiful." She beamed in answer, turning back around to skim through the clothes.

Once I was sure she couldn't see me, I let my face fall. Unintentionally, she was making it worse. She asked me if I wanted the details as to how she got the date, how she convinced Link.

How could she ask me that? Like I wanted to know the story of how she planned to crush him.

Then, I realized she didn't mean it like that. I kept forgetting that this whole thing was for my sake. And I felt horrible for accusing her like that. She was trying to help me redeem myself.

"I'm so horrible..." I whisper and Midna glances at me over her shoulder.

"What'd you say?" she asked, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing. I just said Link's so horrible." I reassure her, and she smiles in agreement, before going back to work.

_I don't deserve either of you._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Zelda and her inner turmoil. Thank you all for being patient and sticking with me all though I am so lazy. It means alot. I also updated Out of Luck yesterday, and Never Knew a few weeks back. But that didn't get a lot of reviews .-. I also have a one-shot. And its not for Zelda. Its Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.<strong>

**Don't judge me.**

**Actually, judge me and review!**

_**SS**_


End file.
